


Something stirs and something tries

by Kyriadamorte



Series: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Ficlet Collections [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyriadamorte/pseuds/Kyriadamorte
Summary: A collection of Reylo fics too small to be on their own in the wild.  Ratings vary by chapter and will be listed with the title for each.





	1. Her Hands - Rated M

Kylo swears it’s not a fetish.

Since that first touch, though, the faintest brush of fingertip to fingertip, he cannot stop thinking about her hands.  But it’s not weird.  It’s not like  _that._

It’s just…it was the first time in  _so fucking long_  that he can remember someone reaching out to him from with kindness.  Fuck, it was the first time he’d even touched someone skin-to-skin in  _any_  context since becoming Kylo Ren.

Rey’s hands are so small, almost comically tiny against his own.  They’re covered in calluses, though, impossible to confuse with those of a princess, and there’s certainly nothing delicate about them, no matter how easily he can envelope them in his own.

He studies the rough patches with the same sort of intensity he had brought to his studies of ancient texts.  Maybe, if he can just learn the grooves of her well enough, he’ll be able to understand this impossible woman and what she could possibly see in him.

_Here is where she climbed the skeletons of a bygone era in search of her next meal.  Here is where she twirled her staff again and again, arching down on those that would hurt her.  Here is where frayed wires cut and scraped and burned against her wrists as she dug for something of use.  Here is where her knuckles split in a roundhouse punch.  Here is where her teeth scraped against her finger pads as she tried to consume every last morsel of food._

When Rey lies against him at night, he can feel every inch of her: her breasts, the small drag of her nipples as she shifts against him, the soft puff of breath at the crook of his neck, the slight heat emanating from between her legs.  But Kylo always finds himself reaching towards her hands, the touch of her fingers anchoring him in a way that even the full weight of her body can’t.

So, you see, it’s not like  _that._   It’s something  _beyond_  that.  Something cosmic, but deeply personal - just like everything else about them.

He won’t lie, though - he sometimes wonders what her fingers would feel like inside his mouth.  Would her calluses scrape across his tongue?  How far would they reach?  Would she be able to choke him like that?  What would her face look like if he sucked on them?  Would she like it as much as he does or would it be weird because she doesn’t have a cock?  He also wonders what it would be like to have her fingers inside…other places.  How many of her tiny, spindly fingers would he be able to take?  Would it feel different from his own?  What would it be like to have her remake him from the inside yet again? How fast would she-

 

 

Ok, so  _maybe_  it’s there’s the  _tiniest_  little  _bit_  of a fetish.


	2. Those Eyes - Rated G

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Posey (@veryunderratedverbalassassin) who prompted: “Kylo and Rey at a space themed animal shelter au. Rey is convincing Kylo to adopt a Porg”

“But what  _is_  it?” Ben asks, for perhaps the third time.

“I told you,” Rey responds, clutching the little creature protectively. “It’s a  _porg_.”

Ben just looks at her, nonplussed, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

…which is absolutely  _not_  going to sidetrack Rey.  She’s got her eyes on the prize.  And the prize is taking home one of these little demons.  Sure, she’d spent years tripping over them on the Falcon and then there was the whole hoopla about getting them neutered and contained in recent years since they were classified as “an extremely invasive species.”

But they’re cute.  And those _eyes._

Speaking of…

She widens her eyes a bit, “Ben,  _please.”_

Ben rolls his eyes, not falling for it in the slightest, but, nevertheless, hands some credits over.

~

A month later, Rey comes home to find Ben sprawled out on the couch, one arm dangling over the side.  From his other side, up from his armpit, pops a tiny, feathered, wide-eyed head.  It coos contentedly.

Rey grins and bites her lip. She knew they’d like each other. Eventually.


End file.
